


Super Villain Prevention 101

by elcten881



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Good and Evil, Harley Quinn/Wonder Woman, Hurt/Comfort, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: What do you know about Harley Quinn? If you’re a fellow student you’d say: Insane, mad, crazy as a box of frogs! If you’re a teacher you’d say: She’s an obnoxious child with a troubled up bringing leading to wild antics for attention. If you’re her friend the word “quirky” is used often. Only when it’s too late do those around her realise who Harley is, who she could be and who she was.





	1. Placing the Blame

_Drip, drip, drip._

That was the only noise she’d heard in the last two days. She didn’t exactly know where it was coming from, the cell she’d been shut in was too dark for her to see anything outside of the iron bars. The only light in the room coming from an old, dim bulb that buzzed above her small frame. Her hammer was propped up opposite her, she could easily reach it even with the chains that attached her to the wall, however she knew it was one of his games. As much as she hated to believe it they had the same way of thinking, Harley could sense his games a mile off. Sure she could knock out a guard but these guards were human, like herself, they’d be more likely to die after being beaten over the head by a novelty sized hammer. He knew that. He wanted her to give in, to kill them, to prove that they were the same. She couldn’t let him win that way, she’d come too far at Super Hero High to go back to who she had been. So instead she just held herself in a little ball in the corner of her cell. Her body throbbed from the bruises on her skin, her stomach ached in hunger and the only thing she wanted was sleep but the few times she’d managed to doze off she only dreamt of him, what he’d done to her, how he had beat her. How she’d woken up to her clothes ripped off and her body exposed.

 

Harley felt fresh tears down her cheeks. As a distraction she wondered how things were back at school, whether they were looking for her. Her daydreams soon became angry as she thought back to how she’d ended up in this predicament in the first place. Harley wanted someone to blame, anyone to blame, just to make sure this wasn’t some sort of vile self-fulfilling prophecy. That she was always destined to be in his clutches, playing his games, the real life punchline to his jokes. The first name that sprung to mind was Big Barda, this had all started when she’d got her timetable at Super Hero High. Her friends were good people, truly good. While Harley was attempting to sustain her villainous fantasies through petty pranks and mischief her friends were trying to help the newest SHH student to settle in. When she’d first got her timetable Kara and Barbara had offered to help her find all her classes which had started the downfall of one Harleen Quinzel.

* * *

 

__Monday_ _

 

Harley sprinted through the hall, cackling loudly as she jumped and ducked out of the way of the other students in the hallway. Behind her was a very angry Cheetah, speeding down the hall covered in a strange yellow goo. Most students in the hallway were able to get out the way of the high speed chase, those who didn’t were either used by Harley to boost her jumps or pushed over by her pursuer. Harley ducked, dived and dodged before finally charging into the cafeteria where her friends sat.

 

“WONDY!” She yelled diving behind her dear roommate, “Save me!”

 

Diana snapped her head to the door and had to hold back a chuckle when Cheetah bounded in, immediately the felines eyes caught hers and she marched over with murder in her eyes, anger increasing as the laughter reached her ears, “Get out the way Wonder-blunder, I’m gonna sink my claws into your roommate!”

 

“Oh c’mon Cheet,” Harley squeaked from behind her protector, “Why so serious?”

 

Cheetah growled loudly, “Look at me! I look like big bird threw up on me, I’m gonna kill you!”

 

As the angry cat stepped forward Diana raised her hand to stop her getting any further, “You know she meant no harm. Look at her,” They both turned to the clown-girl who was doing her most innocent face, “She wouldn’t hurt a fly. It was just a prank, calm down.”

 

 

Cheetah backed off with a snarl, “I will get you for this Quinn. When your body guard isn’t around to protect you! You’re nothing more than a glorified cheerleader, a non-super. I’ll get you!”

 

With that Cheetah skulked off and Harley flung her arms around her roommate in thanks. Had Harley not been so oblivious to…well everything really, she would have noticed a light blush on the Amazonian Princess’ face.

 

“I really owe ya one, Wondy.” She squealed,

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Diane replied reluctantly releasing herself from Harley’s grip and sitting back down,

 

Harley settled between her roommate and Ivy, she looked round the table and waved excitedly at Big Barda who had joined them. Barda sent Harley an awkward wave back, “Do you always get chased through the halls?”

 

Barbara chuckled, “Harley always knows how to make an entrance.”

 

Harley stood on her chair and bowed before gracefully jumping down so that she was sitting again, “What’s the haps Bardy?”

 

“Bardy?” Barda asked,

 

“Better than Supes.” Kara pointed out,

 

“Or Bumbley.” Karen added,

 

“Or Wondy.” Diana said with a smile,

 

Harley scoffed, “You guys love me!”

 

Diana couldn’t argue with that so instead she changed the conversation, “So Barda, what class have you got next?”

 

Barda pulled the crumpled bit of paper out of her bag, “Umm…Super Villain Prevention 101.”

 

Ivy smiled, “Harley and I are in that class. We’ll take you!”

 

“Just stick with us, kid! We’ll take care of ya!” Harley said excitedly,

 

Barbara looked at the two in confusion, “Wait, Super Villain Prevention 101? Was that an elective?”

 

“I’ve never heard of it either.” Karen said equally as confused,

 

Ivy looked sheepish, “It’s a compulsory component for…certain students.”

 

“What sort of students?” Diana asked,

 

Ivy looked nervously at Harley who had distracted herself by playing with the remains of Diana’s peas, “Well…it’s uhh…” Ivy stammered,

 

“It’s for students who could potentially become super villains.” Harley said not looking up, “Vice Principle Grodd teaches it.”

 

The others were stunned. Sure they’d all seen Barda and her friends nearly destroy their school but they couldn’t see how the usually happy-go-lucky Harley or shy, quiet Ivy could become super villains. Diana looked at her roommate suddenly disturbed by how quiet she now was. The group were so shocked they didn’t even notice the pair of feline ears prick up nearby.

 

“Wait, so you and Ivy--” Kara started,

 

Ivy nodded, “When I was a kid my Dad was wrongfully shot by,” she looked sadly at Barbara, “by Ex-Commissioner Gordon. It was an accident, but at the time I was so angry my plants started…hurting people.”

 

Barbara was shocked, “Ivy, I..I’m so sorry!”

 

Ivy gave a sad smile, “My Dad wasn’t a saint, I know that. I’m just glad Waller found me, she stopped it from going too far.”

 

A look was exchanged around the table.

 

“There are more students than you think that have gone through the programme,” Ivy continued, “Shiva completed the course last year, Cheetah’s in it, Starfire’s sister. The list goes on.”

 

Diana looked at Harley carefully, “And you?”

 

Harley grinned her usual grin, but Diana noticed that it didn’t meet her eyes, “I’m just crazy.”

 

Then the bell went and the group went their separate ways to class but Ivy had relayed to the others when they met each other at dinner that Harley hadn’t been herself for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

__Present_ _

__

So it was Barda! She started that conversation, she was the one who brought up Super Villain Prevention 101. Harley tried to focus her anger on the larger girl but found that she couldn’t. She knew deep down Barda wasn’t to blame, she didn’t choose to take that class and she had no idea what was about to happen. No she wasn’t to blame at all, but now Harley remembered someone else that helped to put her in this situation. Harley should have known Cheetah wouldn’t have just beaten her up in the hallway and been done with it, but how could she know how low Cheetah would go. Harley shivered in the cold room, her shredded clothes providing little protection. She wondered if anyone was looking for her, but then Cheetah’s words rang in her head and Harley felt any hope she had crumble.

 

 _ _Why would they save a non-super? I just let them down.__  

 

 

* * *

 

__Tuesday_ _

__

Harley woke with a start. She had somehow managed to sleep through her alarm…again! Her head snapped to Diana’s bed to find her roommate had disappeared. This was very odd as usually Diana would wake Harley if she had slept in, where was she? Harley didn’t dwell on it and chose to assume that Diana had tried and failed to wake her. But it wasn’t Harley’s fault she slept in, somebody set off the save-the-day-alarm at 3am last night and it took half an hour for them to turn it off. Maybe Harley should’ve helped answer the alarm but it was too late to wonder that now! By the time she was up and dressed she realised it was almost time for lunch so rather than make her way to the the last five minuets of class she opted to go to the cafeteria and get a head start on the cupcakes! As she stepped out however she was immediately cornered by none other than Cheetah.

 

“Morning Harley.”

 

“Cheetah,” Harley said suspiciously, “Don’t cha know it’s not nice to stalk outside a lady’s bedroom!?”

 

“I just had a couple of questions I wanted to ask,” Cheetah replied checking her nails, “Y’know before everyone else starts asking them.”

 

“What questions? What are you talking about?”

 

Cheetah chuckled, “Haven’t you checked the school website? Pretty interesting profile on you got posted last night. Somebody broke into the files room early this morning, they uploaded your file.”

 

Harley opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before letting out a whisper, “You’re lying.”

 

“I’m not, I told you I’d get you back Quinn,” Cheetah continued viciously, “Now to my question. How do you know the Joker?”

 

Harley backhanded her, “Don’t you dare!”

 

“It’s already done,” Cheetah said rubbing her cheek, “Everybody knows what you did. See for yourself.”

 

Cheetah held out her phone and Harley snatched it before reading the profile that now held a spot on the front page. It was all there, her relationship with her parents, her time at Gotham Academy, how she met Mr J., how she helped blow up a hospital, how she helped him fight Batman, how Batman tried to save her. All of it! Harley nearly started hyperventilating but instead focused her rage on the phone sending it down to the floor and causing it to smash on impact. She then walked away.

 

“Hey!” Cheetah shouted from behind her, “You better pay for that!”

 

Harley couldn’t breathe, she ran down the empty hallway and decided that she had to talk to Grodd. She liked Vice Principle Grodd, he understood how hard it was to be good when everything else tells you you’re not. She rounded the corner and nearly went straight into Ivy, who in turn sent Harley a sad look.

 

“I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“I need to talk to Grodd.” Was all Harley said and the both of them continued to Grodd’s office,

 

The girls ran all the way to his office and by the time the bell rang they were walking in. Grodd went to berate them about how inappropriate it was for them to walk in without knocking but one look at them and he realised that something big was going on. After Harley had repeated what Cheetah had told her and Ivy confirmed that most of the student body had seen it, Grodd had made the call to Waller requesting she have it taken down. Harley sat in the corner on the room, planning revenge on Cheetah for what she’d done while Ivy tried to comfort her. Once Grodd got confirmation that it had been taken down he suggested the girls go and get some lunch. Ivy managed to pull the reluctant Harley out into the hallway. The majority of the student population were in the cafeteria but the whispering in the hallway was enough to make Harley uncomfortable. She didn’t mind when people were laughing at her antics or rolling their eyes at her shtick but when they were talking behind her back she couldn’t stand it.

 

Ivy gripped her arm and pulled her into the cafeteria where luckily she appeared to go unnoticed for a while, eventually however the whispers started and Harley got more and more uncomfortable. At this point Harley wasn’t very hungry, in fact she felt a bit sick, but she let Ivy pile her tray up with food. They both turned and looked for their friends but as they neared the table none of the girls looked up.

 

“Hey guys.” Ivy tried awkwardly,

 

“Hi, Ivy.” Kara said not looking up,

 

“What’s new?” Harley asked tentatively,

 

No response.

 

“Wondy?” Harley tried,

 

Diana kept her head down and Harley felt part of herself break. Harley put her tray down on the table and was about to walk away when Ivy stopped her.

 

“What’s wrong with you all? Harley’s our friend.”

 

Karen looked up, “How do we know that Ivy? You’ve heard of the Joker! The mind games, the plays! It’s all a joke to him and what if Harley’s the punchline?”

 

“I ain’t seen him in a long time,” Harley tried, “I don’t want nothing to do with him!”

 

“We don’t know that for sure Harley.” Karen replied,

 

“Karen please.”

 

Karen just got up and went to another table, followed quickly by an uncomfortable Barda.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Sorry Harley.” She said following Karen,

 

“Barbara?”

 

Barbara shook her head and left.

 

“Diana?” Harley asked in a small voice,

 

Diana stood and looked at Harley with such intensity that the clown-girl almost backed away, “You hurt a lot of people Harley, innocent people could have died and you still haven’t told anyone where the Joker’s hideout is. Some superhero.”

 

Then it was just Harley and Ivy.

 

* * *

 

 

__Present_ _

__

Even then it wasn’t Harley and Ivy for long, the clown-girl had told her friend to go not wanting Ivy to go down with her. She sighed as she thought back to the utter look of shame that Diana had cast on her, the past was the past why didn’t they understand that? Harley groaned, of course it was Cheetah! That damn cat was always looking for trouble. Her stomach grumbled and Harley remembered how hungry she was, damn Cheetah for getting her into this mess! When Harley next saw that feline she’d rip her apart, smash her skull in with her hammer…she’d…she’d…

 

She’d do nothing.

 

Harley crumpled in defeat. She couldn’t hurt Cheetah, then he’d win. He wanted her to hurt someone, to kill somebody. To show her that they were alike, she couldn’t let him win. Besides, it wasn’t entirely Cheetah’s fault. Harley should have known Cheetah wouldn’t have let her prank go unanswered. She’d meant to embarrass Harley, not put her in this situation. Harley tried to think of anyone else she could blame, as much as she wanted to blame Diana for not sticking up for her she couldn’t find it within herself to do so. But that train of thought did lead to another person that Harley could accuse of doing this too her.

 

Supergirl.

 

 

* * *

 

__FRIDAY_ _

__

Harley awoke that morning about a minuet before her alarm went off. She didn’t know why she’d bothered to set it, Waller had told her she didn’t have to go to classes until this whole thing had blown over. Still she liked to be up early, perhaps she’d go to the training room while everyone was in class. She chanced a look at her roommate’s side of the room, Diana was gone and so was her shower bag. Harley decided that now would be the best time to get up and dressed. Just as she was about to go to the training room, she was interrupted by the save-the-day alarm. Harley debated just heading back to bed but Ivy and Barda had rounded the corner before she could.

 

“C’mon Harley!” Ivy said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the front of the building,

 

Waller was there and smiled gently at the trio as they walked out of the doors. Harley looked over the students now standing at the foot of the steps. She tried to catch Diana’s eye but the other girl looked away before Harley could make any sort of gesture to her. Harley was then distracted by the trio off to the side, talking to VP Grodd. The first man turned and upon seeing Harley marched over to her.

 

Batman pulled her to the side and glared through his mask, “Where is he?”

 

“Who ya talking about Bats?” Harley gulped,

 

“You know who I’m talking about. Your file gets uploaded on to the school website on the same day he escapes prison and I’m supposed to think it’s a coincidence.”

 

“Mr J always had a thing for comedic timing.” Harley replied,

 

“I’ve no time for jokes Harley, he’s got his hands on a nuclear weapon. Tell me where he is!”

 

“I don’t know, Bats honest!” Harley squeaked,

 

“Why don’t I believe you?”

 

“Easy Batman,” Superman said resting his hand on his friends shoulder, “She’s only a kid.”

 

Batman grunted and span round. He planned to march over to where his sidekick was talking to Batgirl, flirting Harley later noted, “I really don’t know. He never stays in one place and I don’t keep in touch with him.”

 

Superman sighed, “Ignore him, I believe you.”

 

Harley looked at her peers, “I’m glad someone does.”

 

Waller stood at the top of the steps and cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. Harley began to feel very sick, he was out and she knew he didn’t like loose ends.

 

“Attention students,” Waller began grabbing everyone’s attention, “At 11:00pm last night there was a mass break-out at Arkham Asylum.”

 

Whispers broke out in the crowd before Wonder Woman called out, “How many prisoners escaped?”

 

“204,” Waller said, “However all but four have been recaptured, our main prerogative is the Joker who we think orchestrated the break out. Superman, if you would continue.”

 

The whispers increased and most people looked at Harley who was still off to the side. As Superman took Waller’s place, a screen began to lower behind him, “About two hours ago this video was sent to the Batcave, we need your help in deciphering what he wants, where he is and, when the time comes, to capture him.”

 

“Why us?” Hawkgirl asked taking a stack of transcripts to give out,

 

“Because he knows Batman too well and he’ll see me a mile away,” Superman said before turning to Harley as she read over the transcript, “Quinn, you’re the only person who knows what he’s like first hand. If you know anything, please tell us!”

 

Then they played the recording, Harley felt bile in her throat when she saw him on screen. The evil grin, the green hair, the pale face. She’d seen them in her nightmares enough!

 

 _ _“How ya’ doin’ Bats!?”__ He cackled making her shudder, “ _ _Arkham was so dull, same thing day in and day out. Really wish you’d been there to lighten up the joint! Listen, the time for kindness has long since passed. Each second is vital for you now! You have something I want. Quite an annoyance really! Understandingly the only way I could proceed would be to take something of yours. I took the liberty of procuring such an item from Gothams army base.”__ The camera turned to show a piece of heavy machinery, a bomb, _ _“Never you mind how I got it, it was a real blast!”__  He began cackling again and everyone on site visibly winced, “ _ _Now, you bring me what I want and I’ll give you the bomb. I’ll end on a joke, I know you love them Bats: Where does a ship go when it’s sea sick?”__

__

The tape stopped and there was a murmur as everyone tried to figure out what the message meant. Harley felt eyes on her but ignored them and instead skimmed over the transcript, she’d noticed something about what he’d said. Well mostly how he’d said it.

 

“Any ideas?” Superman asked appearing next to her,

 

“One,” Harley muttered before shouting to the other caped crusader, “Yo Bats---man, you got a bat-pen in that utility belt?”  

 

Batman glared at her but threw one over, Harley quickly started circling letters on the sheet, “He was talkin’ funny even for him. Using words he never used before! It was deliberate.”

 

Superman stared at her, “So what does he want?”

 

__How ya doin Bats…_ _

__Arkham was so dull…_ _

__Really wish you’d been there…_ _

__Listen…_ _

__Each second…_ _

__You have something…_ _

__Quite an annoyance…_ _

__Understandingly…_ _

__I took the liberty…_ _

__Never you mind…_ _

__Now, you bring me._ _

__

HARLEY QUINN.

 

The girl in question gulped and handed the paper to Superman who looked it over, “Where does a ship go when it’s sea sick?”

 

“Where?” Superman asked,

 

“To the Docs.”

 

“Batman!” Superman called over, “She cracked it.”

 

He handed Waller the paper and she and Batman read it over, once finished Batman spoke up, “So we use her as bait.”

 

“She’s a child.” Waller snapped,

 

“She’s a hero,” Batman corrected turning to glare at her, “Time to prove it.”

 

Harley swallowed, “I wont be able to take him, you know what he does to people Batman. I can’t go alone.”

 

Batman’s gaze softened as he turned to Waller, “Who are your best students?”

 

Waller turned, “Wonder Woman, Supergirl!” That got everyone’s attention, “We’re going to send Harley in as bait but one of you will have to catch the Joker, she can’t do it alone and I don’t want anybody in the field who isn’t prepared.”

 

“Why can’t she do it herself?” Cheetah snapped from the crowd,

 

“The Joker and Harley may both be non-super humans but the Joker can get into someone’s head like they’ve got a welcome mat on their skull. Harley is susceptible to that so one of you will need to go as well. Any more than one and the Joker will spot you.”

 

Harley looked at her friends, pleading with them, she didn’t want to go alone. Harley stared at her roommate but Diana just shook her head and looked away, “I refuse.”

 

Superman raised an eyebrow, “Kara, please.”

 

Supergirl sighed and nodded. So it was decided, they’d use Harley as bait and when Joker came to collect her Supergirl would subdue him. She’d been instructed to ignore anyone else the Joker brought with him, Harley could handle his lackeys. That night when they were about to leave for the docks Supergirl approached Harley. Harley was throwing her hammer back and forth between her hands and smiled at her friend as she approached.

 

“Hey Supes,” Harley said happily hiding her nerves, “Ready to get going!?”

 

Superwoman smiled awkwardly, “Actually, Batman thinks it’d be better for you to go first. That way if he’s watching the school he’ll think you’re alone.”

 

Harley nodded, “You’re probably right.”

 

“You’ll be fine, Harls.”

 

Harley grinned at the nickname.

 

So Harley went to the dock alone and sure enough after five minuets of waiting his laugh filled her ears. He walked towards her, smile on his face and a sinister look in his eye at the sight of the teen. Behind him were three large men dragging the bomb over to the dock. He walked right up to her and leaned in to her ear, his vile cologne filling her nose.

 

“Oh Harls,” He whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I can’t say the same, Mr J.” She replied pushing him away,

 

He feigned a look of shock and then backhanded her to the floor. He placed his foot on her chest and leaned over her with murder in his eyes, “You watch your mouth!” He then pulled the gun out his pocket, “Or you’ll never move it again.”

 

Harley grunted as she tried to get up but it was useless, he was too strong. He laughed, “Well, well! I missed you wriggling underneath me Harls, now that I’ve got you back…well use you’re imagination.”

 

He stepped off her, “I must say it was very brave of you to come alone! None of your new friends offer to play hero? Of course not, because they know you’re not one of them Harley.”

 

He picked up the hammer that now lay away from her discarded, “If you were, you wouldn’t still have this. Remember who gave you the hammer Harley, its far too violent for your goodie-two-shoes friends to have thought of. Truth is, we’re the same Harley. Both insanely alike.”

 

“No we’re not.”

 

The Joker threw the hammer in the air and caught it in one fluid movement before crashing it into the ground next to her head. Harley rolled to the side to get away from it and the Joker began cackling again, “Whack-a-Harley!”

 

Where was Supergirl?

 

The Joker used his foot to kick the hammer over to Harley and grinned viciously at her, “If you’re a hero then prove it.”

 

With that he turned round and began walking away, “Prove you have the three main factors of superhero’s: You do not kill, you have the power to thwart us evil doers and dead parents…”

 

“My parents aren’t dead,” Harley said standing up, “Neglectful yes but not dead.”

 

The Joker stopped, “Are you sure? You’re lucky your siblings were out for the day, otherwise they would’ve died in the fire too. You should call them more often.”

 

Harley glared choosing not to believe him, “You bastard.”

 

“It was easy too, your fathers discarded alcohol bottles created a lot of flammable liquid.” The Joker chuckled darkly, “They didn’t stand a chance.”

 

Harley saw red, grabbed her hammer and ran towards him. Before she could swing however the Joker had shot her legs and she’d fallen too the ground. He walked over to her and ripped her shirt from her body, his eyes looked over her hungrily and she felt bile rise in her throat.

 

“SUPERGIRL!” She shouted praying her friend was nearby,

 

The man standing over her tutted, “Little Harleen, all alone. That’s okay, I’m sure we can find some way to get rid your loneliness.”

 

He began to run his hand up her thigh. She gasped at spit in his face.

 

__SLAP_ _

 

The Joker leaned over her with his twisted smile and put his finger into her bullet wound causing Harley to scream at the pain, “Looks like I have a new hole to play with.”

 

That’s when he extended the gun sideways and without looking away from the frightened girl began shooting out the video cameras. All that Harley could think at that moment was that her friends had left her here.

 

* * *

 

__PRESENT_ _

__

Harley sighed and decided that blaming Kara would get her nowhere, she didn’t know the full story. Once he was done with her the Joker had one of his lackeys wrap her wound but she was still in a lot of pain. The bruises that now covered her body made it hurt to breathe and now she had accepted that the Joker was probably going to kill her. She was too tired to keep blaming people. So she sat there and waited for the end. Luckily, or more like unluckily, for her she didn’t have to wait much longer. The two larger men walked into the room and pulled her roughly from her cell.

 

“Where-Where are you taking me?” Harley asked weakly as she limped out,

 

“Time’s up doll.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Bats launch a rescue mission, Supergirl feels guilty, Ivy and Bumblebee know too much and Diana gets embarrassed. Have not proof read this...sorry.

Superman and Batman walked through the halls of Super Hero High to Waller’s office for the eleventh time in two days. They weren’t back yet and Batman was getting impatient, every moment counted. What they weren’t expecting when they finally burst through her door was to see Grodd and Supergirl standing there. Supergirl looking very sheepish having just been scolded.

 

“Kara!” Superman yelled hugging his cousin, “I thought you were still at the docks, I was worried.”

 

“She never went to the docks,” Waller explained, “Beast-Boy and Flash found the nuclear bomb at the docks this morning. Supergirl remained in class the entire time.”

 

Superman let her go, “You let Harley go alone?”

 

Supergirl nodded, “Cheetah said it could be a trap, Harley hurt people before. She was with the Joker when they blew up Gotham Hospital.”

 

“How much say do you really think she had in that?” Batman asked, “She was a kid, blindly following a man that promised her a better life. She was on her way to Arkham when I found her.”

 

“I didn’t know that-”

 

“That’s right you didn’t know,” Batman spat, “And now an innocent girl is being subjected to his games, I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

 

"How did no one notice you were in class and Harley wasn't?" Superman asked,

 

"Due to recent events Miss Quinzel was permitted absence from classes until everything had blown over." Waller explained,

 

There was a brief pause.

 

“Batman,” Superman intervened, “We need to act fast.”

 

“Your right,” Batman sighed, “Waller is there anybody here that could tap into the docks CCTV from the night Harley went there?”

 

“Batgirl…Barbara Gordon.”

 

“Batgirl?” Batman asked, “Well she better live up to the name.”

 

Supergirl led the two men down the hall to where Barbara Gordon sat in the TV room with the rest of their friends. They were watching something off of her laptop, a comedy. As the two caped crusaders marched in all eyes turned to them.

 

“Barbara,” Batman said, “Prove you deserve the Bat title and show us the CCTV from when Harley went to the docks.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We’ll explain later, we don’t have a lot of time.” Superman said,

 

Barbara stood and went over to the laptop. As she was loading up Oracle the rest of the room began to ask questions. Bumblebee wanted to know why the movie had been switched off, Hawkgirl was trying to ignore Beast-Boy’s advances, Wonder Woman was watching Batgirl work, Barda and Shiva were debating who’d win in a fight Batman or Superman, Katana asked what was going on but it was Ivy’s small voice that rang out the clearest.

 

“Where’s Harley, Kara?”

 

Supergirl looked down ashamed, Diana looked at her, “Kara?”

 

“I let her go alone.”

 

“You what!?” Ivy asked standing up,

 

“I let Cheetah get into my head.”

 

“That’s no excuse!” Ivy snapped, “She could be in real trouble!”

 

“I know Pam, I know!” Kara shouted, “And I feel awful for it!”

 

Ivy glared at her, “Not as awful as you’ll feel if we don’t find her.”

 

“I got the feed!” Barbara announced,

 

Everyone looked at the screen were Harley now stood alone in the centre of the docks, visibly agitated, “Do we have sound?” Batman asked,

 

“Just a sec.” Barbara said typing on her computer, “Got it.”

 

The group watched the Joker enter the scene and all gasped when the Joker tried to take Harley into his arms. Then when Harley pushed him away and was knocked to the floor that was the moment when everyone realised they’d been completely wrong about this situation.

 

_“Well, well! I missed you wriggling underneath me Harls, now that I’ve got you back…well use you’re imagination.”_

 

Diana began to feel sick. The thought of her….wriggling underneath him made her uncomfortable for reasons she did not fully understand.

 

_“I must say it was very brave of you to come alone! None of your new friends offer to play hero? Of course not, because they know you’re not one of them Harley. If you were, you wouldn’t still have this. Remember who gave you the hammer Harley, its far too violent for your goodie-two-shoes friends to have thought of. Truth is, we’re the same Harley. Both insanely alike.”_

 

Diana glared at the screen, Harley was nothing like him. She was good. As that thought came into her mind the Joker had slammed the hammer next to Harley’s head and the room winced.

 

_“If you’re a hero then prove it.”_

 

He began walking away from her and nobody in the room understood why the fallen hero didn’t take her chance. But Batman knew - the Joker wanted her to attack.

 

_“Prove you have the three main factors of superhero’s: You do not kill, you have the power to thwart us evil doers and dead parents…”_

 

_“My parents aren’t dead,” Harley said standing up, “Neglectful but not dead.”_

_The Joker stopped, “Are you sure? You’re lucky your siblings were out for the day, otherwise they would’ve died in the fire too.”_

_“You bastard.”_

_“It was easy too, your fathers discarded alcohol bottles created a lot of flammable liquid.” The Joker chuckled darkly, “They didn’t stand a chance.”_

 

The look of rage that had contorted on Harley’s face was something that nobody had seen before and although she wouldn’t admit it, it scared Diana. However, when Harley finally went to attack Diana nearly cheered…right up until she was shot in the leg of course. When he ripped her shirt she had to look away.

 

_“SUPERGIRL!”_

 

Hearts in the room stopped and Supergirl sank to the floor. The desperation in her voice broke Wonder Woman’s heart.

 

_“Little Harleen, all alone. That’s okay, I’m sure we can find some way to get rid your loneliness.”_

 

He began to run his hand up her thigh. 

 

Diana growled, how dare he touch her!

 

The Joker leaned over her with his twisted smile and put his finger into her bullet wound causing Harley to scream at the pain, _“Looks like I have a new hole to play with.”_

 

Then he shot out the camera and all that was left was a stunned silence. Karen tried to comfort Kara who’s soft sobs were the only noise. Diana looked at her, she couldn’t help but blame Kara for this. Kara was supposed to be there to stop those things happening! Wonder Woman couldn’t voice this opinion, she too was asked to help her friend and had refused. She was just as guilty. Once the room had recovered Superman turned to his accomplice.

 

“Where would he take her?” He asked,

 

Batman shook his head, “He’s probably bored with her by now, she’ll be on her way out. We need to scour the streets tonight, he’d never take her out in the daylight, too many witnesses.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Wait,” Wonder Woman stood, “Let me go with you.”

 

“No,” Batman spoke darkly, “No more children.”

 

The duo left to start their search. Unknowingly to them about a mile away from the school Harley had accepted her fate and at nightfall, as Batman predicted, she was being dragged up to the roof, one step at a time. She’d given up hope of rescue at this point and now she just wanted everything to end but she knew her captor well enough to know he’d want to play with her first. This was the end, and she was going to suffer through every minuet of it. She’d had a lot of time to think in her cell, she wasn’t afraid to die. Harley knew that her older sister could look after the others, she wasn’t needed. She was going to keep her head high, laugh till the end. No screaming, no crying. Harley was going to die with dignity. She wasn’t going to be saved, Supergirl hadn’t even shown up when they were scheduled to be at the docks. Harley was thrown across the roof so that she landed just in front of the clown prince. The wind and the rain harsh on her exposed skin made her tremble, he laughed viciously.

 

“End of the line Harls,” He cackled tilting her head up so she met his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you go out with a bang!”

 

He pulled a gun out and burst into another load of hysterical laughter. Harley would have glared at him but something caught her eye. A figure was flying towards them, he appeared to be holding someone else. She couldn’t pick out who it was through the darkness and the rain but if whoever it was, was coming to save her she needed time.

 

She cackled taking the Joker off guard, “C’mon Mr J,” She said looking up at him, “Before I go, you think you could tell me a joke?”

 

“Really?” He asked not lowering the gun slightly,

 

“Y’Know what they say,” Harley said, “Keep ‘em laughing till the end!”

 

He grinned, “Okay, I can fulfil your final demand. Do you know why I’ll never die Harley?”

 

“No, Mr J.”

 

“Because have you ever noticed that it's only 'perfect' people who are murdered or killed in horrific accidents?”

 

Harley wasn’t really listening, more focused on the figures flying towards them.

 

"He was the perfect son or she was the perfect daughter."

 

Come on.

 

"Their families cry to the cameras about how it was such a tragic accident - they were the perfect family. Or it’s romanticized they died together, the perfect couple till the end."

 

He put the gun to her forehead drawing back her attention, “Makes me glad I blew up that hospital and I’m going to kill you,” he chuckled darkly, “Kind of makes me immortal.”

 

Harley looked him in the eye, “You sure about that?”

 

Next thing the Joker new she’d swiped his feet from under him, the pain in her body thwarted by the adrenaline. First thing she did was grab the gun and point it at the fallen man. He grinned viciously at her and sat up, waddling on his knees to the gun and tightly pressing his head against it.

 

“Do it, Harley. I dare ya’.”

 

Harley’s hand shook.

 

“C’mon, I thought you were a hero. Stop the bad guy.”

 

Harley wanted to pull the trigger…but she couldn’t.

 

“DO IT!”

 

“Nah Mr J,” She said lowering the gun, “I’m not like you.

 

He chuckled again….until she shot him in the knee.

 

“You crazy bitch!” He yelled cradling his wound,

 

“That’s enough Joker,” Batman said landing on the roof, “You’re finished.”

 

Superman walked up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder, the pain came flooding back into Harley and she fell to her knees. She kept her grip on the gun, maybe she should just turn it on herself and be done with it. If she had the energy she may have done just that, but instead she just knelt there. Feeling the pain throb through her.

 

“Are you alright?” Superman asked,

 

“Tired.”

 

She didn’t move, she just sat there on the roof. Rain on her back, her mascara running down her face worse than before. Harley didn’t want to leave this weird limbo she’d found herself in. She was in the worst pain of her life but at the same time she was numb. Superman gave her a worried look and carefully scooped her into his arms, the police had arrived to take the Joker and Batman had disappeared.

 

“Remember Harley,” The Joker called as Superman took off, “You’re just as sane as I am!”

 

She curled further into Superman, hoping to block of the truth of the sentence. Superman flew as carefully as he could to prevent hurting the girl any more. It was hard to tell apart the dirt and the bruises and he didn’t want to take that risk. The school was still in sight and Batman stood out the front with Waller, Grodd and the nurse. All took one look at the broken girl and felt sick.

 

“Harley.” Waller gasped looking over the girl,

 

Bloody, bruised, clothes torn. This wasn’t the Harley she’d had sent to her office for pranking the teachers, this was just horrible. Grodd walked forward and carefully took her from Superman, the gorilla turned and began to carry her into the building.The Nurse followed, they’d need to tend to her wounds straight away. It was after dinner time and Barry Allen had just walked out of his dorm to join the others worrying in the common room when he saw them. Before Grodd could tell him not to the boy was gone to where the others were stewing in the worry.

 

Diana was pacing across the front of the room while the others just sat in nervous silence. While they’d been in many battles with all sorts of villains nobody had ever been seriously hurt before. Occasionally they’d go in for concussions or a sprain but never anything life threatening. Kara was the most visibly upset, she was still on the floor being comforted by Karen. Ivy was watching out the window for them to return, it’d been an hour.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Diana muttered, “We should have gone with them!”

 

“They didn’t want us there,” Barbara sighed, “We’d only get in the way.”

 

“I should’ve gone with her,” Diana continued, “I was asked too and I said no.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself Diana,” Barbara said sympathetically, “None of us behaved very well this week.”

 

Barry then burst through the door, wide-eyed and pale. He made them jump with his entrance.

 

“She’s back! They found her.” He yelled before leading the precession out into the hallway,

 

Ivy sprinted into the hallway first and wanted to immediately run back the way she came when she saw her friend. Ivy choked back a sob and walked over to where the Nurse stood. Next out were Karen and Barbara who both felt sick at the sight of her, limp and weak in Grodd’s arms. Kara carefully poked her head out and she fell into Barbara’s arms sobbing at what she’d let happen. Karen was about to double back and tell Diana not to come out but she was too late. Diana looked at Harley from the torn clothes stained in blood and dirt, to the bruises that covered her body.

 

“Ivy,” The Nurse said, “If you have any of your healing plants get them, Wonder Woman can you go get a change of clothes for her?”

 

Diana nodded not trusting her voice, refusing to tear her eyes from her fallen friend. She just looked so…small. As Grodd continued towards the infirmary Diana and Ivy quickly made their way to the dorms. Once the group had made it into the infirmary the Nurse drew the curtains around the bed and began removing the tatters of the girls clothes. She then began removing the dirt and make-up and thankfully Harley didn’t look nearly as horrible once it was all removed. Once the girl had been re-dressed in a hospital gown the Nurse began running some tests.

 

“Hello?” A voice called,

 

The Nurse poked her head out to see a worried looking Ivy and Diane standing there each with the requested items gripped in their hands, “Come in here girls, she doesn’t look nearly as awful now that the dirt is gone.”

 

Both girls exchanged a look before tentatively stepping through the curtains. Diane looked at the blonde and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the Nurse was right. Sure Harley didn’t look great, she was paler than usual with large visible bruises all over, but she didn’t look nearly as bad as she had earlier. The silence however, made it even more unbearable. Usually if a person were to be in the same room as Harley Quinn they’d hear her babbling non-stop. To see her this still, this quiet, disturbed the two girls more than bruises ever could. After a stunned moment Ivy set to work with her healing plants, asking the nurse where the main injuries were. Diana just held Harley’s clothes tightly to her chest, afraid that if she were to move Harley would wake up.

 

“At least when she’s sleeping she’s not in pain.” Ivy said after another moment had passed,

 

Diana nodded, not trusting her voice. The break in the silence was enough to get her moving again and she handed the clothes to the Nurse who placed them in the cabinet next to the unconscious girl. The hero then sat in the chair beside the bed and delicately lifted Harley’s limp hand. Harley was colder than usual but breathing, if Diana didn’t know better she’d think her friend was dead. Eventually Ivy needed to treat the bullet wound in Harley’s knee and the Nurse walked back over and tried to prepare them.

 

“I have cleaned the wound, but there is a lot of bruising,” She said choosing her words carefully, “It’s not pleasant.”

 

“With the greatest respect, Nurse, nothing about this situation is pleasant,” Ivy commented before looking at Diana, “Are you sure you want to stay?”

 

 

After a definite nod from Diana, Ivy and the Nurse lifted up the bed sheet so that they could see Harley’s legs. Almost instantly both girls felt sick again. The bullet wound was an unusual sight for the pair, most of their battles had been with Super Villains. They’d never witnessed any harm inflicted on one human by another. There were large black bruises covering her legs, from her ankles all the way under her hospital gown. Towards the top Diana thought she could make out a hand print bruised into Harley’s skin.

 

“I should have gone with her.” Diana whispered,

 

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is that we get Harley back on her feet.” Ivy replied stoically as she began to treat her friends wounds,

 

“I should kill Cheetah.”

 

“No you shouldn’t,” Ivy snapped looking at Diana, “One thing we learn in Super Villain Prevention is that there are good and evil and then there’s an in-between. On the side of good we have Superman and Batman, one day they’ll be joined by most of the students here. On the side of evil we have people like the Joker who kill because they want too. No method to the madness just chaos. The in-between is a grey area:Harley and I have both done evil things but we want to be good. We’re not evil, we feel remorse, we regret our actions. But we’re not good, we hurt a lot of people and when people find that out they cannot see past it.”

 

“People like me.” Diana sighed feeling the guilt rise,

 

“They may try to tell us the world is black and white, but the truth is the grey area is larger than both combined and you do not want to push anyone in that area on to the wrong side.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

Ivy paused choosing her next words very carefully, “You really care about her don’t you?”

 

“I do. I just wish she knew how much before all this happened.”

 

Ivy smiled at her, “She knows, maybe not the extent - Harley isn’t the most observant when it comes to feelings. But she knows you care.”

 

“What do you mean extent?”

 

Ivy just looked at her knowingly and continued with her plants. Eventually, Ivy finished with her plants and took a seat next to Diana. The duo sat in complete silence as they watched their friend breathe, both happy that at least Harley _was_  still breathing. The only noise being the beeping of the heart monitor. Diana gripped the limp hand and didn’t let go for a solid hour, as if she thought letting go would cause her to lose Harley. The thing that broke the silence in the end was the door opening and slow footsteps making their way over to the group. Karen, Kara and Barbara stood silently at the end of the bed, Kara using Barbara as support.

 

“She looks…peaceful.” Karen said carefully,

 

“H-How is she?” Kara asked almost whispering,

 

Diana braved a look up at the other girl feeling rage cloud her features, “How do you think she is?”

 

Kara stepped back, startled, face contorting with guilt. Immediately Barbara was at her defence, “Hey! It’s not like you did anything to help either.”

 

“Everybody calm down,” Karen snapped, “Arguing will get us nowhere.”

After a moments silence Diana sighed, “I’m sorry Kara, it wasn’t your fault I’m just angry at the situation.”

 

“I deserved that,” Kara replied sadly, “I guess it was just too easy to forget that Harley’s…human.”

 

“Do you forget I’m human?” Barbara asked looking at Kara,

 

“I never forget, it’s why I worry about you so much.”

 

Diana had a small smile as she watched the duo interact, she wondered whether or not she and Harley could be like that one day. She looked back at the girl in the bed and squeezed her hand. Even after everything the clown-girl had gone through she still looked beautiful. Diana smiled at the facts that the Joker could never take Harley’s beauty - Diana always thought she was beautiful. Suddenly Karen spoke up, “I knew it!”

 

Diana snapped her head up, “Knew what?”

 

Barbara chuckled, “That you like Harley.”

 

“Of course I like Harley, she’s my friend.” Diana argued,

 

“Not in that way dummy.” Karen said, deadpan, “What do they teach you about sexual attraction on Themyscira?”

 

Diana shrugged, red from embarrassment, “All I know I’ve learnt from Beast Boy’s comments.”

 

“Let me phrase it like this,” Barbara decided, enjoying the distraction, “Do you want to put your hands on Harley, have her put her hands on you?”

 

Wonder Woman stammered thoroughly embarrassed. However, it was a well timed distraction from their injured friend.

 

“Okay, what would you do if Harley kissed you?”

 

“I…um..er…”

 

“Excuse me ladies,” Waller spoke up making each girl jump, she had a smirk on her face that made Diana wonder how long she’d been standing there, “It’s late and you’ve had a long day. One of you may stay with Miss Quinzel but otherwise make your way back to the dorms.”

 

“You want to stay Ivy?” Diana asked reluctantly,

 

Ivy smiled gratefully, “I’ll check on her tomorrow morning, we’ll take shifts.”

 

The others bid Diana goodnight and, after receiving a blanket from the nurse, she prepared for a long night of worry. Luckily for Diana sleep did eventually find her but unfortunately so did nightmares.


End file.
